Things Aren't As They Seem
by Wicked Misty
Summary: When Harry wakes up from a fall off his broom, things aren't quite how he remembers them. rated for language
1. Default Chapter

_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is what you don't notice from Harry Potter...so just my plot lol  
_  
**Things Aren't As They Seem  
**  
Chapter 1  
  
Harry awoke with a groan. His head felt horrible...the fall from his broom must have been even longer then he thought. As soon as he opened his eyes, he saw that he was in the Hospital Wing. 'I'm not here again,' he thought with an inward groan. 'Pomfrey is probably ready to make a bed just for me, since I seem to end up here often.' After a minute of looking around for someone, he came to an amazing realization. 'I don't have my glasses on!...but I can see perfectly.' Okay, this was weird...even for him!  
  
"You're finally awake Mr. Potter," Madame Pomfrey said as she walked out of her office. "You had us quite worried there." She mumbled to herself as she walked around him, checking different things. "Yes...yes...good you are awake. Everyone will be very happy to know this." She walked out of the room and came back a few minutes later with Ron and Hermione behind her.  
  
"Harry!" they both yelled and ran over to him.  
  
"You're awake!" Ron exclaimed once they were right next to him.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey just told us that Ron," Hermione said with an exasperated sigh after giving Harry a crushing hug. "Your parents will be in here in a few minutes. Remus is going to finish your father's class for you."  
  
Harry had been laughing at the momentary antics of Hermione and Ron but stopped abruptly when he heard Hermione mention his parents.  
  
"Wait...what? My parents? Remus is here...and is going to finish my dad's class?" Harry asked, his head spinning. Either he had hit his head extremely hard and was hearing things or his two best friends were playing a bad joke on him.  
  
"Yeah Harry," Ron said. "Remus is here working on something with Snape so he's going to finish your dad's 5th year class for him so him and your mum can come up here. They were really worried about you. Heck, we were all really worried about you! You were out for three weeks. It's almost the end of term now."  
  
"Harry!" he heard a feminine voice say. He looked up and he suddenly couldn't breathe. There was his mum and dad! This had to be some illusion...or maybe he was still asleep  
  
"I'm so glad you're awake!" He found himself in another huge hug, this time from his mum.  
  
"Ya really had us worried there, son," his dad said, hugging him after Lily let up.  
  
Harry just sat there in shock. "Okay...this isn't funny. What's going on? Who are you?" he asked.  
  
Lily and James looked at each other worriedly as did Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Harry...we're your parents," James said slowly, as Lily's eyes filled with tears at the thought of her son not knowing who they were.  
  
"You can't be," Harry said vehemently. "My parents died when I was a year old. They were killed by Voldemort, which is why I have this scar on my forehead!"  
  
"Honey, we defeated Voldemort when you were a year old. The scar on your forehead is from when you tried to fly by yourself when you were three," Lily tried to explain.  
  
"No, you're dead," Harry whispered quietly as he curled up in a ball on the bed. 'This can't be happening,' he thought. 'What is going on?'  
  
Madame Pomfrey motioned for everyone to follow her outside so they could talk freely.  
  
"What's going on? What's wrong with Harry?" Lily asked quietly as James hugged her tightly.  
  
"I'm not sure. It's not a case of amnesia since he seems to remember Ron and Hermione. And while he remembers you two," she motioned to Lily and James," and Voldemort, his memories seem to be skewed. I'm not sure how that could happen though...," Pomfrey finished.  
  
"Maybe we should go talk to him," Hermione suggested as Ron put his arm around her.  
  
"Yeah, we could find out what he remembers. He'd probably talk to us since he seems to remember us clearly," Ron added.  
  
"Might as well give it a try," James said as Ron and Hermione walked back into the infirmary.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione said quietly, once she was next to his bed. "It's just me and Ron now."  
  
"What's going on?" Harry asked, his words breaking as he tried not to cry.  
  
"You fell off your broom in our game against Ravenclaw almost a month ago. From the height you fell from, we were worried you were dead," Ron said.  
  
"I fell from my broom but not during a game...What's going on? Why are those people here who say they are my parents? What are they up to?" Harry asked, feeling agitated and not knowing what was going on.  
  
"They are your parents Harry. You dad teaches flying and your mum teaches Charms," Hermione answered.  
  
"When is it?"  
  
"It's December of your fourth year," Ron said.  
  
As soon as Ron said 'fourth year' Harry remembered something that he couldn't believe he had forgotten. "The Tri-Wizard Tournament!"  
  
Ron and Hermione looked at each with identical looks of confusion. "What tournament?" they asked at the same time.  
  
'Oh bloody hell,' Harry thought. "What the hell is going on here? I go flying, hit my head on the ground or whatever, and now things are completely different from how they are supposed to be. Is this some kind of prank that your brothers thought up Ron? Even for the twins, this is bad."  
  
"No, this isn't any type of prank!" Ron yelled, becoming frustrated.  
  
"Well something is going on, cause this sure as hell isn't real!" Harry yelled back.  
  
"Well then what is real for you?!" Ron yelled.  
  
"My mum and dad were when I was less then a year old and was sent to live with my mum's sister and her family. I never knew anything about real magic until Hagrid came and got me to get my supplies for my first year at Hogwarts. Since the very beginning, the three of us have been best friend. My godfather, Sirius Black who was sent to Azkaban falsely for betraying my parents and killing 12 muggles, escaped from Azkaban in our third year. We helped him escape on Buckbeak at the end of the school year. We're holding the Tri-Wizard tournament at Hogwarts this year along with two other wizarding schools. I feel off my broom when I was flying around secretly and then woke up here. Now that, is real," Harry finished.  
  
"No, you want to know what is real, Harry? Your parents are alive and you've lived with them your whole life. Sirius is your godfather but teaches Animagus and dueling here at Hogwarts. There is no tournament of any kind going on, and whatever reason you have for acting like this is no excuse. You have no idea how much you hurt your parents by acting like this so you need to stop your stupid act!" Ron yelled, his face now as red as his hair.  
  
"Would you shut up?!" Hermione yelled at Ron. "What Harry told us, is really what he thinks is going on. He is not just acting or whatever the hell you think he is doing, Ronald Weasley. You need to calm down and change your attitude."  
  
Ron glared at Hermione and opened his mouth as if to say something but closed it before speaking. He glared at Harry for a moment before storming out of the Infirmary.  
  
"Stupid prat," Hermione said under her breath. "Don't pay any attention to him. McGonagall was giving him trouble in class today and he's been even moodier since finding out Ginny had a boyfriend."  
  
Harry had no idea what was going on but his friends were definitely the same. Ron with his unreasonable temper and Hermione with her way of dealing with Ron. "It's okay," Harry sighed. "I truly don't know what's going on. I'm realizing this isn't some stupid joke but...," he trailed off.  
  
"Well I'm sure Madame Pomfrey will figure out what's wrong with you," Hermione said, trying to sound comforting.  
  
"I have two questions though. Why did McGonagall get on to Ron and who is Ginny's boyfriend?" Harry asked.  
  
"Does McGonagall need a reason to get onto Ron? I mean the house rivalry is enough of a reason for her. Now as far as," Hermione was cut off before finishing her sentence.  
  
"House rivalry? McGonagall is our head of house!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
Hermione just stared at him for a moment, trying to decide if he was serious or not. "No...," she said slowly. "She's head of Gryffindor. You, me, and Ron are in Slytherin. Your uncle Snape is our head of house."  
  
"What??" Harry exclaimed, wondering what was stranger. Them being in Slytherin or the fact that Snape was his uncle. 'Definitely Snape'...he thought before passing out.  
  
"This isn't good," Hermione said to herself.  
  
...So, what do you think? I'm still working on my other HP fic so no worries to anybody whose reading that also. This has been pecking at my mind for months but I finally started typing it. Still coming up with some ideas on it muhahahaha....Review please!


	2. Twilight Zone

**Disclaimer:** _Still don't own...if you think I do, then you need serious help --'  
_  


Chapter 2  
  
'What happened now?' Harry thought as he woke up a second time. After a few seconds, everything came back to him and he closed his eyes. "This can't be happening...this can't be real," he whispered to himself.  
  
"He's awake," he heard someone say. "How are you, pup?"  
  
At the familiar nickname, Harry opened his eyes and sat up quickly. "Sirius?!" he said excitedly.  
  
Sirius just grinned happily at him and said, "Yup."  
  
"Please tell me what Hermione said isn't true," he said desperately.   
  
"I don't know what's so wrong with what she told you, but it is all true," Sirius said.  
  
"Fuck," Harry said quietly as he closed his eyes. "So my parents are alive and teach here, you've never been to Azkaban, I'm in Slytherin, and Snape is my uncle?"  
  
"That's correct, Harry," a new voice said.  
  
Harry once again opened his eyes. "Professor Dumbledore?"  
  
"Correct my dear boy," Dumbledore said, with the twinkle in his eyes that Harry remembered.  
  
"Albus, do you know what is wrong with Harry's memory?" Lily asked, her and James walking up behind Dumbledore.  
  
"I'm not quite sure yet," Dumbledore answered. "I think I know how to figure it out though. If you'll allow me, Harry."  
  
"Of course. I want to know what is going on," Harry sighed.  
  
Dumbledore pulled out his wand and pointed it at Harry. "Tana I indo," he said as he waved the wand around Harry's head. A yellow mist swirled with black floated around Harry's head then disappeared.  
  
"Well that makes sense," Dumbledore said softly.  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"The Rucina Sama Charm?" James guessed.  
  
"Correct," Dumbledore said.  
  
"What is that?" Harry asked impatiently.  
  
"After you fell from your broom, someone cast a spell on you; one that can only be cast when one is unconscious. The spell completely changed around your memories. Why those memories were given I'm not sure, there might not have even been a reason for them...but that is why everything seems so different to you. Everything that seems so real to you was really just a trick of your mind. This is what is real," Dumbledore said, gesturing around the room.  
  
"Why would someone do that to Harry?" Lily asked.  
  
"Truthfully, I have no idea," Dumbledore admitted. "The best thing to do right now is have someone talk to Harry and tell him what is really real. The best person to talk to him is probably...." Before Dumbledore was able to finish his sentence the Infirmary door swung open and Snape and Remus came walking in.  
  
"Harry, are you okay?"  
  
"Harry, what happened?" the two said at the same time.  
  
"Classes just let out, otherwise we would've been here sooner," Snape explained.  
  
Remus walked up to Harry and gave him a brief hug, with Snape doing so after him. After Snape and Remus walked over to stand by James and Lily, all Harry could do was stare at Snape with an incredulous look on his face.  
  
"What's wrong?" Remus asked.  
  
"Snape just gave me a hug...Snape hates me...and he just hugged me...and asked if I was okay," Harry said, rubbing his head. 'I now have the headache from hell,' he thought.  
  
"Why would I hate you? You're my favorite brother's son so, in turn, my favorite nephew," Snape smiled.  
  
"Favorite brother?" James asked, poking Snape in the arm. "I'm your only brother!"  
  
"Yeah yeah, do you have to be technical about it?" Snape asked, poking him back.  
  
Remus and Lily just stood there watching them, both shaking their heads. Their antics never ceased to amuse people, but there was a first time for everything, considering Harry was sitting absolutely still and no expression.  
  
'So someone messed with my memories and sent me to the Twilight Zone,' he thought. He'd only seen the show a few times but enough times to know that it was possible.  
  
"Where are Sirius, Ron, and Hermione?" Remus asked, as he noticed they were missing.  
  
"Ron was apparently being a bit of a prat and Hermione went to talk to him. Sirius followed just in case the two decided to kill each other. I swear both of them have a worse temper then even you, Lily," James said, hugging his wife. "I guess that's why they make such a cute couple."  
  
"Ron and Hermione are together?" Harry asked, causing everybody to remember that he was there.  
  
"Oh yes, the got together about half-way through second year. It was actually you who got them together," Sirius smiled down at his godson.  
  
"Well at least they finally got together," Harry muttered to himself.  
  
Madame Pomfrey came over to the crowd surrounding Harry and started shooing them away. "One of you may stay to catch young Mr. Potter up one what is going on, but everyone else needs to leave." Almost every mouth in the room opened to object but Pomfrey's glare was enough to silence them all.  
  
"What's going on?" Hermione asked as her and Sirius walked back into the Infirmary.   
  
"Pomfrey wants us all to leave except one person, who can stay to catch Harry up on his real life," Remus answered.  
  
"Can Hermione and Remus stay?" Harry asked quietly. He knew that his friend would be truthful to him about all that was going on and Remus could tell him about when he was younger...at least if they were like the people in his memories.  
  
Nobody looked that surprised at his request except Hermione.  
  
"Sure pup," James said as the other adults all nodded in agreement.  
  
"Okay then," Pomfrey said. "Out...scoot!" She glared at everyone until the only people left were her, Hermione, and Harry.  
  
"I'll be in my office if you need me," Pomfrey said before walking away.  
  
"So...," Hermione said as she sat down in a chair next to Harry's bed and Remus sat next to her.. Harry moved around until he was sitting on the bed, Indian-style.  
  
"Where should we start?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I'm not really sure," Harry sighed. Suddenly a major question popped into his head. "Why can I see without my glasses?"   
  
"When you were about four, we took you to a wizard who specialized in correcting vision. Your eyesight was good enough that it worked on you, so you never needed glasses," Remus answered.  
  
Another major question popped into Harry's head after that one. "Do I still have Hedwig?" he asked worriedly. He couldn't stand it if he lost his best friend...or never truly had her.  
  
"Of course," Hermione smiled and Harry sighed in relief. "Although why you named a snake Hedwig, only Merlin knows. I don't know if you did it to be different or just to annoy her."  
  
"Wait...snake?" Harry asked, thinking he heard Hermione wrong.  
  
"Yes. Hedwig is your green snake," Hermione said.  
  
"In my memories, Hedwig was my white owl," Harry said softly.  
  
"Is there something else you'd like to ask?" Remus asked quickly.  
  
"Can you just start telling me about when I was born until now?"  
  
"When you were born, your parents were so happy that your dad cried for about 5 hours.. all of us did at some time that day...me, Sirius, and Severus. James and Lily appointed Sirius as your godfather and named me your honorary uncle. As I'm sure you heard earlier, Severus is already your uncle since he is James' brother. Other then him though, James and Lily are your only alive blood relatives," Remus said.  
  
"Wait," Harry interrupted. "What about my mum's sister, Petunia?"  
  
"Lily is an only child. I think there was a neighborhood bully that picked on her when she was little named Petunia, but I'm not sure," Remus mused.  
  
'Well at least there are no Dursley's to annoy and abuse me here,' Harry thought with a grin.  
  
"I'm not really sure what all to tell you…maybe it'd be best for you to look at a family photo album and just ask questions as you think of them," Remus advised. "Hermione should be able to fill you in on the Hogwarts part."  
  
"I was hoping so, that's why I asked you to stay 'Mione," Harry explained.  
  
"If you don't mind, I'm going to go check on the others and make sure Lily hasn't found some excuse to kill them all," Remus said with a grin before leaving.  
  
"So…we're in Slytherin?" Harry asked, not fully believing it.  
  
"Yes, your whole family and Ron's whole family have always been sorted into Slytherin, with the exception of your uncle Severus. He was considered the black sheep by some in the school because he ended up in Gryffindor. Nobody in your family or his friends really minded since they knew he was good."  
  
'Yep…definitely the Twilight Zone,' Harry thought with a sigh.  
  
Okay….what do you think? I was gonna make it longer but wanted to post it tonight.  
  
Oh and for anybody who has been reading my other HP story, Help, I'm not giving up on it, but taking a little break. I'm on a major writers block for it right now, but I promise I will update it eventually…sorry!   
  
Okay people, now it's your job to review!


	3. Hedwig and the NeoMichiefs

Disclaimer: Still don't own...nope...I wish though sigh  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"You, Ron, and I met on the train on the way to Hogwarts our first year," Hermione said. "The two of you were so nervous that somehow you'd end up in Gryffindor and your families would disown you or something foolish; I didn't care as much but I was hoping for Slytherin also. Let's see...you're friends with most of the people in our house. You're Seeker and I'm Keeper for the house Qudditch team," Hermione explained.  
'Well, I'm friends with most of Slytherin and Hermione's on the house team...weird...,' Harry thought.  
"What about Ron? What position does he play since you're Keeper?" Harry asked.  
"Ron isn't on the team. He says he doesn't like to fly, but I know it's only because he's scared. More interested in his books then anything else," Hermione said, sounding exasperated.  
'Okay...things are really weird now. Sounds like Ron and Hermione have switched bodies or something...except their temperaments.'  
"Hmm...let's see...what else," Hermione said, thinking out loud. "I'm not really sure what else to say. How bout I just answer questions you have," she suggested.  
As soon as Harry opened his mouth to ask about Snape, the door to the infirmary opened and Remus walked in.  
"Getting along okay?" he asked, smiling as he walked over to the two teens.  
"Yep," Hermione smiled back.  
"Well, I've got a little surprise for you Harry," Remus said, as he reached into his pocket.  
"What is it?" Harry asked curiously. All he could see in Remus' hand was something that was green.  
'Harry-wizard', the green thing hissed.  
'Hedwig?' Harry hissed back,  
"Yep, it's Hedwig," Hermione smiled as Remus handed Hedwig to Harry. "We'll leave you two alone to get reacquainted."  
Harry just stared at his two friends as they left the infirmary.  
'Hermione underssstandsss parssseltounge?' Harry asked quietly.  
'Of courssee, Harry-wizard. Sssshe is your friend, ssso sshe was given the ability alssso', Hedwig hissed back.  
'Who elsssse hasssss it?' Harry asked.  
'Ronald and Ginny Weasssley and Draco Malfoy', Hedwig answered.  
'Draco?' Harry hissed in surprise.  
'Yessss, you two are bessst friendsss.'  
"It really is the end of the world," Harry groaned. If it was possible for snakes to laugh, that is exactly what Hedwig just did.  
'It'sss not funny!' Harry hissed before closing his eyes. Maybe if he was able to fall asleep, when he woke up things would be back to normal.  
  
"Is there any way we can help Harry?" Sirius asked as he paced around the Headmaster's office. It was amazing he was able to pace considering James, Lily, Remus, Severus, Albus, himself, Ron, Hermione, and Draco were all assembled there.  
"Not that I know of right now," Albus said slowly. "The only thing that I can think of is being available to Harry and to answer any questions he might have. Maybe if we are able to surround him with the truth of what his life actually is, it might counter-act the spell put him on."  
"So there is nothing we can do right now to fix it?" Ron asked.  
"No," Albus said simply.  
"We should probably go work on our homework," Hermione said slowly, looking at Ron and Draco.  
"But!" Ron started to protest but Hermione grabbed one of his arms while Draco grabbed the other and they dragged him out of the room.  
"Why do I have a feeling they are up to something?" Severus smirked.  
"Because they always are," Lily smiled as everybody in the room nodded.  
"Much like we used to," James said, glancing at Remus, Sirius, and Severus.  
"I don't think they get in that much trouble...yet, anyways," Albus said, his eyes twinkling brightly.  
  
"Why do we have to do homework now?" Ron whined as Draco and Hermione dragged him back to the Slytherin common room.  
"We're not actually going to do homework," Draco said.  
"But...Hermione, you said we were going to!"  
"Weasley, even I could tell that that was just something she was saying!" Draco hissed loudly.  
"Calm down you two," Hermione scolded. "And Ron, I said that so that the three of us could leave without having to try and come up with some other explanation. I figured we could come up with our own way to help Harry and then sneak back into the Infirmary later and talk to him," Hermione explained.  
"Oh," Ron said, feeling foolish for the way he had acted.  
"If your hair wasn't so red, I'd swear you were blond by the way you act," Draco said under his breath.  
"Look who's talking! You are a blonde!" Ron said, smirking at Draco. The two pretended to glare at each other for a moment before bursting out laughing.  
"Males," Hermione sighed under her breath. They were the strangest creatures on this planet, and nobody could ever convince her otherwise. She rummaged through her always present book bag when she heard some voices nearing the portrait hole. "There are some people coming," Hermione whispered as she threw her invisibility cloak over Ron, Draco, and herself. Ever since the four Neo-Mischiefs (what Harry, Draco, Ron, and herself called themselves as a group) had figured out a spell to clone Harry's cloak for the other three of them, she always had hers with her. Just in case, of course.  
The cloak had just covered them when they heard four voices enter the common room then go up the stairs to the girls dorms.  
"We're okay now," Hermione whispered as she pulled off the cloak.  
"What's with all the secrecy?" Ron asked.  
"We need to make sure that nobody else knows that Harry is awake, or what has happened to him. He doesn't need the whole castle spreading rumors or bombarding him with things right now. Let's go to the Room of Requirement," Hermione suggested.  
The three snuck out to the RoR under Hermione's cloak. They walked past it a few times before walking in, making sure that it turned into what they wanted. The room was lit only by a large fireplace, had several soft- looking couches, and several bookcases, completely filled with different books.  
Ron immediately walked over to the books and started skimming through the titles. Hermione and Draco just smirked at each other before going over to the couches in front of the fireplace.  
"There are so many cool books here," Ron said in awe. He walked past several bookcases, touching the books as he went, almost as if making sure they were really there.  
"Ron, they'll be there later. Come sit over here," Hermione commanded. "We need to come up with a plan to help Harry."  
Ron stared at the books longingly before walking over to Hermione and Draco. "Okay, let's hear everyone's ideas."  
The trio sat around until early the following morning coming up with a plan to help Harry remember his real life. It had taken awhile but they finally come up with one that sounded fairly feasible. Only a few minutes after writing their plan down, all three were fast asleep, spread out on their own couches. They could finalize everything later, once they had their fill of sleep.  
  
Sorry this chapter has taken awhile. College and home stuff is kinda getting in the way...I promise to try and update sooner. Please review! 


End file.
